Admiration
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: Gogglehead's constant nagging in her thoughts bother a certain Red head. And when she sees Jeri and Takato, she takes extreme measures to ensure Takato is, and always will be..hers.


MoTM: Here once more, with yet another fiction. However, this will be a One-sided Takato Matsuki/Ruki Makino one. And, actually, this one came to me in a recent dream. Hope you like it.

Title: Admiration.

Chapter 1 Title: Confessions.

Chapter 1 Summary: Takato finally gets up his courage to tell Jeri Katou his undying love; a Red headed Digimon Queen won't stand by and let the Sock Puppet girl just whisk him away. Not without a fight.

Pairings: Takato Matsuki/Ruki Makino – One-Sided. Jeri Katou/Takato Matsuki. (This hints at it, but..You'll get it when you start reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Never will. If I did, it would probably be on the list of 'TV shows People like, but has too many Horror themes for them to care to watch' category. Or something like that. On with 'Admiration!' Oh, and I may add a song in or two..Also, there will be a narrator...Albeit his identity is unknown to you. Also, some of you may recognize this little narrator from a Sci-Fi show. Enjoy! Also, don't own Bullet For My Valentine – Tears Don't Fall.

Chapter 1: Confessions.

-Mysterious Narrator -

Hello there. You may know me, and you may not. But let's not be trivial here. Today we're going to venture into the world of Takato Matsuki, and his conflicting love interests; Ruki Makino, and Jeri Katou.

Now, to begin..A little about Takato. He is a boy, born 11 years ago. A cheerful, nice boy, by nature. He loves all his dear friends. Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and many more, just to name a few. However, there are two of his friends who like him more than 'just a friend' to quote on of their very sayings; Jeri Katou, and Ruki Makino. Now let us venture onto his living space.

Takato Matsuki lives in Shinjuku, and loves helping his mother and father, Mrs. Matsuki and Mr. Matsuki, with the Bakery. Next, let us journey into the boy's thoughts.

He is a simple minded youth with much ambition; and he has a deep compassion for Jeri Katou. Ruki Makino is simply one of his 'just friends'. Next, let us head into Jeri Katou's world.

Don't fret; we're going to get into the story soon.

Jeri Katou. She has friends, yes. She is also alone in this world, untouched by many. The loss of her Mother, and the gaining of her Stepmother, made Jeri..cold. But, when Takato came into her life, that changed.._everything_. Yes. Everything. She was also born into this world 12 years ago, and maintains a high affliction, on a Friendly scale with Takato.

Next; her home. She, too, lives in Shinjuku. Albeit a block or three away from the Matsuki Bakery. And she talks her emotions through a rather odd habit...Through a Sock Pocket, nicknamed Mr. Snuggles. (I dunno if her Sock Puppet has a name, but if it does, do tell me. )

Next on our hit list, is Ruki Makino. Her life is one of tragedy. Her Father left her mother, Rumiko, when she was but a young age. She never understood why, but she was changed. Her attitude hides her hurt self. Her wounded self. Cold. Ruthless. Heartless. Name it. Then again, that's why she was the 'Digimon Ice Queen.' One boy, however, slowly melted away her heart's protection; that boy's name was Takato Matsuki.

Let's review; Takato loves Jeri, who loves Takato. Ruki, secretly is slowly falling for Takato. Ryo, a boy we best not delve into his life, loves Ruki. Now, let us see how this story plays out;

For it shows all three version of Love; Love, Lust, and Unrequited Love. Now, before we dive headfirst into the water...Let us sit back and enjoy the nice breeze of air from conditioners in our rooms; for if you dive any further, the waters will indeed, be swarming with sharks. Will you continue? Will you stop? Good. Then let us continue.

Now, let us begin...The story that will alter 3 lives, forever.

It was a normal day in the quiet town in Shinjuku. A Brown haired boy, slowly walked out of his home.

Today was going to be the best in his life! He had just gotten up the courage to finally ask Jeri Katou out! "Alright, Takato..Be calm. And stop being nervous. Alright! Practice your speech..." The boy began to recite something, no one who passed by could audibly tell.

"'Jeri, would you like to come to a movie with me?' No no no...'Jeri! Oh, hi. I was just..uhm wondering if you would like to come to a picnic with me!' Okay, that one works...Although it needs a bit toning up..." The boy was satisfied; And so, he began the trot towards Jeri Katou's house. Unaware that a being...A girl...was watching him. Slowly, he began to speed up towards Jeri's house; he was getting a little bit creeped out because of the footsteps. His heartbeat sped up; but, when he turned around, the girl was gone in a flash...

"Huh...Must just be my imagination...Oh well!" He turned around, and ran straight for Jeri's house.

A move he would turn to regret later on.

"Ugh...Why can't I...Get him out of my fucking head!" A young girl, with flaring red hair, yelled. "God damn you, Goggleboy! You've invaded my privacy before! But never this fucking bad! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Her mind was made up; she didn't want to do it either, but it had to be said. If her mind would quit nagging, then maybe, the stupid Gogglehead would finally be out of her thoughts, forever, hopefully.

But, as well know, that will..never happen.

The Digimon Queen would then, get up, and slowly begin her trot towards the front door. Violet orbs gazed about; no one was home. Good. Then, if the boy she was going after rejected her offer...There would be..more painful lessons to be taught. One hand slid over the knife on the counter; and pocketed it. Then slowly, she put the black sunglasses on her face; next, she would finally go past the T.V and open the door.

If she was right, the boy was heading for Sock girl's house. That's where she had to cut him off at...

Or force him to come with her. Either one was fine. So long as she got her way.

The brown haired, Goggleheaded boy slowly reached for the doorbell, satisfied; he was about to push it, when he coughed slightly; "Okay..You can do this Takato..You can!" Next, he pushed the button, and awaited, in his traditional clothing, with Goggles and all. Behind his back, both hands held Roses, and Candy; A young brunette answered the door, brimming with excitement at his arrival;

"Oh, hey Takato! Ruff ruff, that's right! Ruff, Jeri's happy to see you, Takato, Ruff!" She imitated her happiness through the sock puppet.

Nervously, he held out the Roses and Candy to her, awaiting her approval; this was the moment...He was tense, and sweat began to fall from his face.

She squealed happily, and took the Roses, and Candy. "Is this...for me?" Takato nodded, and she squealed once more, then embraced the boy; she was pleased.

"Ruff! Jeri loves the presents! Ruff!" The sock Puppet spoke; and then Takato answered.

"That's good! I was kinda hoping you would. So, uhm, Jeri...Would you, uh, like to go to a picnic with me..?"

"That would be wonderful! Hold on, I'll get ready!" She hurried off, and went about gathering things; the youth waited, patiently. He was glad; today would really be perfect!

"Yes! She accepted!"

However, the red head behind the bushes, growled, inaudibly. 'Fine. Then, it'll be time to make my grand entrance when they start the little picnic.'

He swore there was a sound..But pushed that aside, and waited, eagerly. Jeri had then come out, in her usual attire, and bore a Picnic Basket. Both of them then headed for the park, Takato fretting nervously;

"Hey, Jeri?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, uhm...I wanted to tell you..I..Well, I like you more than just a best friend.."

"Oh, silly Takato...I like you more than a best friend anyways. You're like, my bestest friend! Truth be told, I like you more than just a friend as well.." A red hue erupted from her cheeks; and from his.

After they reached their destination, Jeri begun the setting up, and when it was finished, they sat down, and Takato Grinned like a maniac; unaware of the danger.

The red headed girl crouched in the bushes, smirked; It was time. Slowly, she followed the two lovebirds, and when she reached their position...she strolled through it; Takato, however blunt, noticed her. So did Jeri.

"Oh, Ruki! Hello! What're you doing here?" He asked, innocently; a grin greeted his response.

"I'm just strolling through...What's with the picnic? You two losers decided to get together?" She, however did stare at Jeri for a few seconds;

Then, her plan was put into action.

"Katou...Could you run to my house for a second? I think I forgot to get something..I was going to give it to you..I forget what it was..." Jeri nodded. "I'll be right back, Takato!" She jumped up, and raced towards Ruki's house; unaware.

"So, Gogglehead...You and the Katou girl...Are an Item now?" He nodded, grinning...She hated that grin, and loved it at the same time.

However, she stepped closer to him, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up.

"You have violated my rights of privacy several times, Takato..Now, you must be prepared to take the consequences."

**Lyrics of '_Tears Don't Fall' _begin. **

_**Let's go!**_

_**With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping. **_

_**The warmth beside of me, is slowly fading away.**_

_**Would she hear me, if I calls her name?**_

_**Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**_

_**There's always something different going wrong.**_

_**The path I walk, is in the wrong direction. **_

_**There's always something fucking hanging on.**_

_**Can anybody help me make things better?**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. **_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me.**_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

"Consequences?..." Ruki nodded, and brought his face closer to hers; then, before the brown haired boy knew it, her lips locked with his, in a ferocious manner; He dare not resist; after a few minutes of this, she broke away, and took the picnic cloth, and slowly ripped the cloth off by pieces, tying the boy's legs and hands up with them, then his mouth and eyes.

Lifting him up and over her shoulder, she made it look like she was just taking a rather heavy object to some picnic...However, the boy's eye's widened, and he began to squirm; she merely squeezed the boy, and he stopped; a few more minutes of walking, and she kicked open the door of an Abandoned building, then dropped him onto a table. Lifting the blindfold off of his eyes, a small malevolent grin spread across her face; it was time.

The boy however, looked around...The table he was on had..shackles? He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this..."Wait, Ruki...Whatever I did...I can explain! " She merely shook her head;

"Look, nothing against you or anything, but frankly, I like you, Takato..More than a friend. If I can't have you, then Sock girl certainly can't. Don't worry..." Violet hues watched his squirming body, and his struggles. "I'm not going to kill you..But I can't promise this'll be painless. Quite the opposite, actually. Now...Cooperate with me, and you might just enjoy yourself. Don't cooperate, and I might decide to whip out the old knife and have even more fun..."

Takato mentally screamed; how did Ruki become this violent? Was it because of him, or something else? He didn't do a thing to her...Unless...

Slowly, the red head walked forward, then untied his legs from their binds, only then strapping them in the shackles. She did the same to his wrists.

"This little torture table was something I made up. Like it? I think it's rather fun to use, on people who annoy me...Either in my thoughts, or outside. "

_**The moments died, I hear no screaming. **_

_**The visions left inside me are slowly fading. **_

_**Would she hear me if I calls her name? **_

_**Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**_

_**There's always something different going wrong.**_

_**The path I walk, is in the wrong direction. **_

_**There's always something fucking hanging on.**_

_**Can anybody help me make things better?**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. **_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me.**_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**Oh! Yeah!**_

Slowly, one hand trailed down the boy's chest, then over his leg, and finally, poked the end of the one thing sticking out of his pants; this caused the youth to squeak a bit, and squirm, and his 'buddy' to enlarge a bit.

Aaah. The wonders of a male Anatomy. It was..beautiful. Next, she tugged off his pants, and prodded the item once more, making it enlarge once more, boy this kid sure had a ton of sexual tension built up! Time to loosen that tension...Then, she pulled off his boxers, and gazed at the juicy little morsel before her eyes;

"So..." One finger prodded the middle of the unprotected tender, flesh, and made him squirm.

"How about this...You drop Sock girl for me, then I won't ever put you on this again? And I leave your buddy alone..._for now?_" He hadn't answered, but tried. So, she purposely grinned.

"No? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to _Make_ you mine, then."

Her face loomed over the fleshy area, and licked the top, making him shiver; good. A few minutes of licking, then she moved on, by putting the now-drained Takato's pants on.

And pulled out the knife; Takato began to sweat drop, and mumble..However, Ruki merely twirled the knife with her fingers...Then pointed to a room. "In there...Lies Ryo Akiyama. Victim of my tortures, albeit not the erotic one's I gave you. " Takato looked further, and noticed nothing but a...bloody mess coming to the door. However, by the time Takato had looked, did Ruki drive the knife into his knee a bit, and dragged it upwards, making a small gash; she then proceeded to mark him with a cross, all over his arms, and leg's.

Takato tried screaming..But found it useless. "Oh, no one's going to hear you..I made sure of that. " -Then, plunging the knife into his stomach, she carved the word's 'Forever Ruki's.'

"So, Takato...how do you like it? My handiwork is quite acceptable." Tears fell from Takato's eyes...Jeri...Was now out of his reach. Forever. And he was alone...No Guilmon to save him.

_**This battered room I've seen before. **_

_**The broken bones, heal no more, no more.**_

_**With my last breath I'm choking**_

**_Will this ever end, I'm hoping._**

_**Let's go.**_

_**Would she hear me, if I calls her name?**_

_**Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**_

_**There's always something different going wrong.**_

_**The path I walk, is in the wrong direction. **_

_**There's always something fucking hanging on.**_

_**Can anybody help me make things better?**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. **_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me.**_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. **_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me.**_

_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**_

_**End Of Lyrics completely. **_

"So, Takato..Let's get something straight. Let's lay some ground rules. You will tell no one about this..You will break things off with Jeri...And you will follow me _everywhere. _Then, when the others find out, tell them what you want, but nothing about this forcing..Just say you changed your mind about me, alright? Last but not least...You'll come over to my house frequently. And, we'll venture over to here, and have our little fun, okay? No knife next time..I promise. " She grinned, and pulled the cloth off of his mouth, and locked her lips with his.

He was hers, and there was nothing he could do about it; his life.

And so ends the tale of Takato Matsuki. Or does it? One could wonder...

Hope you enjoyed our trip into the life of Takato Matsuki, forever changed.

And have horrible dreams..For you never know. This may even happen to you.

-End of Fic. Or is it?-

MoTM: Hope you liked it. It was inspired by a sudden dream. I'll get to work on my other Ruki/Takato Fic. Do not fret. And it may be done like this in the revision. Dunno..But I shall continue with my stories. This is a one-shot, but if people wish it, there will be two chapters


End file.
